Fairytale
by unexpected sabotage
Summary: A lost Princess Bubblegum is saved from possible death by a stranger. Neither knowing that it would be the start of their own fairytale.


There once was a beautiful pink bubblegum princess in the land of Ooo by the name of Bonnibel. From a young age Bonnibel was taught all that there was to know about being a princess, but it didn't stop there, no the young princess had a brilliant scientific mind noticeable even at her young age. One day while collecting data on a new species of animal she had discovered in the nearby forrest, time passed her by. It was late at night when she realized that she knew not where she was.

The young princess was lost.

As soon as she came upon this realization however she heard growling from the shadows nearby, no sooner had she turned in the direction of the noise did several wolves jump out into the clearing she stood in. Starved glares taking in her form and for the first time in her short life, she was afraid. Truly afraid. She didn't know what to do, she was too far from the castle for anyone to hear her, she herself could do very little against a single wolf let alone so many, her fate was sealed away. There was nothing she could do, and as they stalked towards her mouths salivating, she snapped her eyes shut, despair over taking her and finally resigning to her fate and hoping that it wouldn't hurt as much as she suspected it would. Tears forming in her eyes, making their way down her pale pink cheeks, she waited for the pain to come, knowing it was impossible for her to outrun them. No matter how mature she acted she was still a little girl.

However the pain never came.

Opening her eyes she noticed a figure standing in from of her an axe like instrument noticeable in the moonlight, strapped to her back. Dark jeans, a pair of red boots and a ripped grey shirt, long black hair billowing in the soft breeze, a bluish tint to it. She stood protectively in front of the young princess, strangely enough the pack seemed to cower before this stranger.

"Scram." A simple word and yet that's all it took for the wolves to run off. The tone of the voice promising certain pain if they didn't. The voice itself something that Bonnibel would remember for many years to come.

Her savior turned towards her kneeling down to eye level with the child scientist, "You alright kid?" That's all it took for the princess to fling herself at the stranger tears flowing freely now. She knew it was illogical, she knew she probably shouldn't be trusting this stranger who's name she didn't even know, but she was a scared little girl she could worry about that later.

"Hey it's alright they're gone now, you're okay." The stranger reassured as they wrapped their arms around the small child, knowing it must have been quite traumatizing. The girl had almost died after all.

They stayed like that for what seemed like a long time, the girl's savior lightly petting the younger's hair as she whispered things the kid needed to hear. Until finally Bonnibel pulled back, wiping her tears away she looked into the older girl's eyes. "Thank you for saving me Miss..?"

"I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen!" Marceline smirked at the girl ruffling her hair. "None of this 'Miss' business got it."

"Alright, well thank you Marceline, I was pretty sure I was going to die right then." A small smile playing on her lips.

"Say, what's your name?" Marceline asked as she picked up the young girl and placed her on her back. "My name is Bonnibel Bubblegum. Princess of the Candy Kingdom."

"Well, your highness how about I take you back to your candy castle?" She stated as she flew in the direction of the other's kingdom. She had time to kill besides she might find some new shades of red on the way.

"That would be most appreciated, thank you once again."

The journey back to the castle was a quiet affair seeing as how the young ruler fell asleep shortly after.

"Will I see you again?"

"I'll make sure of it"

And so it began from that day forward The Vampire Queen would make sure The Bubblegum Ruler would never face danger again. Day after day as night would approach she'd set out towards the kingdom to make sure Bonnibel was safe.


End file.
